Love or something else
by SerasTasha
Summary: Mutsumi and Naru found themselves in a weird situation.How will they react?Can anybody help them? Let's find out...xD
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

well here it is...my first shoujo ai fanfiction...well I couldn't believe it myself when I started writing this one,more than a year ago o.o' ...It was just random pick of two main characters and the story just went on...o.o you are reading this at your own risk :P

aaaaand what did I forget, oh yeah, I do NOT own Love Hina or their characters so there :)

* * *

Some racket and yelling woke Naru up. And yet again she found herself sleeping on her books. She slowly got up and stretched.

"Oh and I haven't changed, and my face hurt, not to mention my back…"

She turned around to look at her new clock. "Oh, great! Breakfast time!" she smiled and came to open the door. On the way out she bumped into Mitsumi. "Oh, my God! Mitsumi, are you alright? What on earth were you doing here?" She gave Mutsumi a hand to help her get up. Mutsumi got up and looked at her. "I was going to wake you up."

Naru stood for a second and blinked at her. "Oh, okay. then, shall we go down to eat?" Mutsumi nodded and went behind her.

"Oh, yeah, what was that noise a couple of minutes ago? Somebody screaming or something…?"

"Oh, that. Well, the usual I guess. I think I saw Su and Sarah chasing Keitaro before I went to your room. Maybe Motoko caught him doing something perverted? And launched him out trough the window? Ha ha, poor Keitaro… We can ask the girls…"Naru sighed and nodded as they went down.

They saw Sarah eating her cereal at the table. Naru went to her while Mutsumi was going to the fridge to get them something to eat. "What happened?" Sarah blinked at her. "What do you mean?" Naru leaned down at her. "Keitaro. What happened?"

Sarah grinned."Ah that. Oh, well, you know, the usual. We found him thinking about something perverted, started chasing him around and he chased us later. He bumped to Motoko and she catapulted him trough the window."

Naru smiled at the picture of Keitaro flying trough the window. She turned around and asked Sarah. "And where are Su and Motoko?"

Sarah blushed and mumbled something. "What was that…?"

"I don't think you want to know…"

"Huh? Where are they?"

"In Su's room…"

"Come on Mutsumi, let's get them."Mutsumi looked at her. "But she just told…" Naru grabbed her and they went to Su's room.

Naru wanted to bash into the room, but Mutsimi stopped her somehow and gently opened the door. Su's room was full of veils hanging from everywhere and her bed was not quite visible. They heard some silent sounds coming from the bed. Naru looked puzzled at Mutsumi and continued to the bed. Mutsumi was in front of her and she couldn't see anything because of her. Suddenly, Mutsumi stopped.

Naru looked at her and saw she was blushing hard. She turned her head at the place Mutsumi was looking and blushed instantly.

Su was in her underpants, lying on naked Motoko. They could see every detail standing from that spot.

Su kissed Motoko's stomach and sat up on her. She looked at Motoko smiling while she was trying to catch her breath and calm her heart. "Now is the best part. My servant taught me this. I think I kind of mastered it…" Su licked her fingers so that her saliva was still on them and got to Motoko's head and started kissing her.

Motoko's body was moving while they kissed, she was blushing and breathing hard. Su's hand was slowly going down Motoko's body, she teased her nipples with the other one, and slipped into her. Motoko gasped and held onto Su while she was moving her fingers inside her. Motoko started to moan louder every time Su pushed her fingers into her. Her body was moving with Su's hand movement and she jerked occasionally clinging on to Su more and more.

Su just got her fingers out of Motoko when Mutsumi was pulled before she saw what happened. Naru shut the door and looked at Mutsumi. They were both breathing hard and fast. "Got to go to the bathroom…"

Mitsumi flew into the bathroom. Naru stood there for a few seconds and then she went to the other bathroom.

* * *

A/N:

well I got next chapter ready but i have to double check the grammar, 'cause it seems that i really suck at it these days -.-

next one will come up soon :)

hope you kinda like this trash xD the next one is kinda better i swear xD


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes flew by and Naru and Mutsumi finally got out of the bathroom and found each other. They kept quiet as their gazes refused to meet each other and went downstairs to eat something. Sarah, who had just finished her meal, waved at them and ran out of the kitchen.

The two girls were sitting alone in the awkward atmosphere in the kitchen. Mutsumi started to blush and tried not to think about what they saw. Naru just looked at her food concentrating her every brain cell on that. Motoko and Su came down after a few minutes of weirdness.

Naru and Mutsumi lifted their gazes. Su was looking happy as ever with an add on of a slight blush. Motoko was a little annoyed and looked a little bit nervous. Every time hers and Su's gaze met, she instantly turned her head away from her to cover for her blush. The awkward atmosphere was getting weirder and the air was getting so thick that they could hardly breathe.

As the tension grew,Naru was getting near the breaking line of sanity,so all of a sudden she got up, opened the windows, threw her leftovers into the fridge, grabbed Mutsumi and ran to her room waving at Motoko and Su which looked at them puzzled.

"I don't believe that we made it out of there… I mean… Oh, my God… I just can't believe what they were doing in there… I mean…" she continued talking without sense and Mutsumi said "I am still excited because of...what we saw…" while Naru was saying "Yeah, and me too… I mean who wouldn't be sho… what did you say…?"

"I am still excited because of what we saw…" Naru ignored her words and knelled at her table. She opened the book and started reading. Mutsumi sat in front of her and grabbed a book herself to get the images of Su and Motoko off her mind.

They both had some things to do for the university, but as it was summer, they have just got some days off and the deadline was far away from them. They hadn't planned to study today, but seeing the circumstances, they had to do anything to get those memories of their minds.

Mutsumi breathed heavy for a few minutes and finally succeeded at slowing down her pulse and got rid of those scenes out of her head. But as she lifted her head towards Naru, she blushed hard, receiving an image of them doing some… things… She immediately hit herself with her book and started reading again, trying to concentrate on the words, their meanings, and what the hell was she reading…

Naru was fidgeting in her seat and felt very uncomfortable, not because of the way she's sitting, but something else. _'Geez, I need to get myself straight! I'll go get some coffee or something…'_

She lifted her head and noticed Mutsumi looking at her. "What?" Mutsumi just shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing, I was just carried away with my thoughts…"

"Um, okay. I am going to get me some coffee. Do you want something? Juice, water, coffee?"

"Um, no, thanks."

"Okay, then, I'm off for my coffee." Naru left the room and hit herself while blushing._ 'WHAT the HELL was THAT, Narusegawa? **–I am going to get me some coffee... Do you want something? Juice, water, coffee?... Okay,then, I'm off for my coffee.-** What the hell? What's wrong with you, are you becoming an idiot like Keitaro? Ugh!...'_ she sighed while going down the stairs. _'Well, pull yourself together, idiot.'_

As she waited for the coffee to get ready, she was looking around and gazed at some fruits at the table. _'Hmmm, should I bring some fruits for us…'_ she blushed as some images went trough her mind with the speed of light. _'…or not? No, no! We wouldn't! I couldn't! She wouldn't! I mean…'_ she sighed. _'Why am I thinking about some stupid things that don't have a slightest chance of happening…?' _She grabbed some fruits and washed them, peeled some oranges, put them on a big plate, grabbed her coffee and went to her room.

* * *

Mutsumi tried to cover her shock when Naru caught her gazing at her. She didn't even notice she lifted her own gaze, nor that Naru slightly was talking nonsense while trying to get out. When she did get out, Mutsumi sighed. _'What is happening to me?'_ Her hands were trembling, her heart threatening to jump out, her breath getting faster by the second. _'Is this… what is this? This is not a mere excitement… What should I do…?'_

She sighed and waited for Naru. _'Maybe we could talk… When I get a hold of myself…'_ She was gazing at the door from the corner of her left eye. Waiting. Anticipating. Sweating.

_'Will she come in already?'_ she sighed and turned to face her book. _'This way I can get a bit calmer when she gets here…'_

* * *

Naru sighed before entering the room. She smiled at Mutsumi and put the plate on the table. "Here! I thought this will help us study and… concentrate…" Her eyes widened a little as she caught herself thinking about THAT scene again. She fought the blush not to appear on her face and barely won. She looked at Mutsumi if she noticed something on her face changed, but Mutsumi was looking at the fruits surprised. She lifted her head at her and smiled.

"Thanks, that's just what I need right now."

Naru smiled at her gently and sat at her place opening her book yet again.

They both worked hard on their concentration and reading their books when some shouting disturbed them. After the shout they heard windows breaking and a cry for help. They looked at each other for a while and Mutsumi got up. "I'll check what's going on." Naru nodded and got back at her book.

_'Maybe if I get away from her for a while, I'll get myself together…'_ Mutsumi thought as she walked away from Naru's room.

Naru just sighed and took a sip of her coffee. She looked at her door through which Mutsumi walked out and blushed. _'What am I doing, looking at the door like an idiot…'_ She lowered her gaze and heard door shut fast. Her gaze jumped up to see Mutsumi all flushed and breathing hard. Her hands were covering her moth as she tried to catch her breath. Naru stood up. "Mutsumi! What's wrong?" She looked at her worried.

Mutsumi shook her head closing her eyes. "No… um… just… Motoko catapulted Keitaro again…"

"And the reason why you are blushing is…?" Naru asked but knew the answer.

"S-u-u…and M-Motoko, again…"

"Oh…" Naru sat down and lowered her head looking at her book. She heard Mutsumi slowly getting to her side of the table and sitting down too. Naru gulped a few times and took a deep breath. _'Why are those two affecting our feelings like this…? Wait, I don't know how they are affecting Mutsumi, what am I saying?'_ She just took a fast look at Mutsumi to see how she is doing. Her eyes flicked as she saw Mutsumi blushing even more while clenching her hands. Naru quickly got her gaze on the book. _'Poor Mutsumi. What ever is she thinking about that is torturing her like that…?'_ She sighed and took a piece of orange.

As she heard Naru move, she lifted her head to look at her, calming her blush a little. Naru was taking a piece of orange to her mouth and looked at her confused. "Damn, Mutsumi, they got you good. Maybe we can sue them." Naru finished with a grin. Mutsumi just looked at her.

Naru grabbed another piece of orange and looked at Mutsumi with the corner of her eyes. She felt as she was eating her slowly with her gaze. Naru blushed slightly as she dropped the orange in her mouth and started chewing. Some juice went out of the orange while she was putting it in her moth so she now was licking the juice and put her finger in her mouth looking at Mutsumi puzzled.

When Naru started licking the juice off her hand, Mutsumi's heart jumped hard. She imagined that Naru's hands were her parts of body, and her fingers the intimate places. She blushed hard as she watched Naru put her finger in her mouth sucking the juice, and flicked when she looked at her. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart which was pounding in her ears. When she opened her eyes, Naru stopped licking her fingers and was looking at her worried.

"Mutsumi, tell me what's wrong…?" Naru leaned at her slightly blushing. Mutsumi gasped and everything happened in a flash.

* * *

A/N:

ugh, hope this one is better

next chapter, does Mutsumi run away or stay there facing her desires and unknown feelings?


End file.
